Garamund Banan
Garamund Banan is a well-known figure throughout Terrania due to his exploits from the past. He is known by many titles, but three stands out the most: The Shadow of Ferru m, Blight of Vargus, and The Abyssal Lord. Seen as a war hero by the people of Ferrum, Garamund is well-respected, holding a great amount of weight among the political scale in the empire. His prestige is on par with the emperor or empress themselves, but little doubt his loyalty to the Empire. Garamund and the late Emperor Eras consider each other as family, and to this day, Garamund still serves Ferrum, which is now ruled by the new empress Segoe, the daughter of Eras. Aside from being the High General of Ferrum, and a nightmare in the battle field, Garamund is also known to be a loving husband to his wife Amelia Banan, and a loving father to his children, Natalie and Akiel Banan. Appearance \ Personality \ History Born in a simple village called Midgal found at the edge of willow lake, Garamund was the only child of the late Azef and Kiana Arma, due to a rare illness that was slowly killing his mother, his mother died giving birth to him. Azef Arma, contrary to one would normally expect, loved his son with his whole heart even though he was the reason of his wife's death. Garamund was quiet and reclusive when he was a child, due to his weak immune system stemming from the complications of his brith, Garamund was prone to illnesses and was rarely let out of the house by his father, to pass time, he would observe everything around him, to understand the how's and why's of objects and actions of others, he would also help around the house, doing the chores of what a mother would do, like Cleaning, Cooking ,and doing the laundry, despite his fathers protest on him doing the chores in the house, Garamund kept doing them, to a point that some neighboring house wives would comment on how good he was in doing the chores. in rare occasions, he would also read books that his father bought for him from the traveling merchants that pass by. It wasn't at the age of 10 did Garamund finally made his first real friend Amelia who was the daughter of the village head, he met her when his father brought him to a ceremony in the village square, Garamund was sitting alone below a tree, and just observed the event, mild curiosity. Abilities 'Grand Shadow Magic' * Shadow Summoning - Summons Shadow beings from the Shadow Realm *'Shadow Armament' - Turn Shadow Summons into Weaponry or Armory that has Magical Effects. *'Shadow Construct' - Create Physical Objects from shadows but for a limited time. *'Shadow Aura' - Shadow Saturated Aura. *'Shadow Boundary Fields' - Shadow Based Shadow Boundary fields. *'Grand Manipulation' - Grand control over Shadows *Shadow Phase - Use shadows as a transportation. *'Shadow Tracking' - Use shadows for tracking. Advance Abyssal Magic * Advance Manipulation - Advance Manipulation * Abyssal Infusion - Infuse one-self in Abyssal energy, but uses life essence for continuous use. Trivia * Garamund is taken from the font style Garamond. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ferrum Empire Category:Ferrumian Army Category:Banan Family